This proposal sets forth a plan for development of a Multipurpose Arthritis Center at the University of Michigan. It details the current status of education, research, and community programs being conducted at this institution pertinent to the field of arthritis. An administrative structure for the Arthritis Center is planned so that it will be integrated into the established organization of the University and the Medical School. Eight core facilities (Administration, Diagnostic Laboratories, Computer Facility, Protein Analysis, Central Tissue Culture, Clinical Research Unit, Upjohn Center for Clinical Pharmacology, Educational Coordinators Office, and Biostatistical Unit) will subserve the Education-Training, Research, and Community program missions of the Center. Educational opportunities and/or training programs have been developed for undergraduate; graduate (primary care physicians, orthopedists, allied health professionals, and rheumatologists); and postgraduate health care providers. Special educational programs are to be implemented for arthritis patients and their families. Audiovisual teaching aids will be developed to facilitate these educational efforts. Eight new research programs will provide basic and clinical knowledge relevant to: osteoarthritis, gout and allied conditions, immune complex diseases, rheumatic inflammation, juvenile rheumatic diseases, clinical pharmacology of anti-inflammatory agents, epidemiology of rheumatic disease, and cellular immunology. Community programs will include a unique experiment in regional postgraduate professional education, and a community outreach project will be developed in a designated target area in the State of Michigan. The Center will provide a scholarly environment in which to pursue research and educational programs designed to improve the care and treatment of patients afflicted with arthritis and related disorders.